Tristan de Martel
Tristan de Martel (formerly known as Elijah Mikaelson) is a recurring character in the third season of The Originals and a main character in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. He is the older brother of Aurora de Martel and the son of Count de Martel. He is the first vampire ever turned by Elijah Mikaelson, a member of The Trinity and the leader of The Strix. History Tristan is the son of Count de Martel and lived in his castle with his sister, Aurora. In the year 1002, he and his family met the Mikaelson siblings when they, aided by Lucien, pretended to be the wealthy children of a friend of the Count's. Later that year, when Aurora was secretly meeting with one of the Original Vampires, Niklaus Mikaelson, Tristan caught her with their servant Lucien, who had always loved Aurora and had discovered her affair with Klaus. Tristan, believing that it was Lucien whom Aurora was having the affair with, ordered the guards to take him. Tristan tortured Lucien in the dungeons when Klaus and his brother Elijah attempted to stop him. Tristan revealed that he learned the truth about them from a woman who had survived an attack from their brother, Kol. He threatened that he would expose them if they did anything to him and then pulled out a dagger, slashing Lucien across the mouth, scarring him. After the torture, Tristan spoke to Aurora but was attacked by a healed Lucien, who, unknown to him, had been healed by Klaus's blood. One of the guards stabbed Lucien in the back, killing him, though it would not last as Lucien had begun his transition into the first sired vampire. Tristan was turned into a vampire by Elijah in the year 1002, and he, along with Lucien and Aurora, were compelled in believe that they were the Mikaelson siblings, and were used as a diversion for Mikael to hunt while his children escaped to Tuscany. However, in the year 1114, they were released from the compulsion via the daggering of Elijah by the Brotherhood of the Five. Enraged, the three swore an oath of their own; an oath of vengeance against the family that had ruined their lives. Elijah had created The Strix, in hopes of a building a better future for the world, he was forced to flee from the society when Mikael came for him. Tristan arrived in the aftermath of the attack and took command the of The Strix, forging them into a violent secret society responsible for conducting world events from behind the scenes. The Originals Go here. The Vampire Diaries TBA. Physical Appearance Normal TO305 1256Tristan.jpg Tristan is a man of average build with dirty blonde hair. He dresses well, in suits and ties, in a similar manner to his sire. Personality |-|Human= Lucien once described Tristan as having a wicked personality. This is later proven by his vicious punishment of Lucien after he thought he caught the servant and his sister together, for no apparent reason. Tristan possesses a very stoic personality, rarely showing surprise or fear, and when he does, it is very muted. His expression barely changed when Klaus had him in a chokehold, and he responded by revealing that he knew what they were and that they were running. Likewise, he showed only the briefest moment of surprise at Lucien coming for him, completely healed. According to Klaus, he is very arrogant. |-|Vampire= Tristan is both charming and worldly, a man born into such wealth and power that he carries with him the cool assurance of his own superiority. With those he loves, he can be equal parts warm and caring, obsessive and co-dependent. But with his enemies, he is cruel and completely merciless. Tristan is very elitist, only associating with those he deems as "true equals" like the members of the Strix. He has an unhealthy obsession with his sister. He is commanding, elegant, educated aristocrat who can be diabolically vicious. He is very vindictive as when he had Hayley and Jackson captured, he ripped out Jackson's heart in front of Hayley to break her heart. Tristan did this in a sadistic way because of how Hayley tortured him. He can be rather cruel as he taunted Jackson before he killed him when Tristan overheard Jackson professing his love to Hayley, calling it "Darling" and "Pathetic" to Jackson. He took great pleasure in the taunting and execution in front of Hayley, showing he truly is merciless, petty, vindictive, and rather cruel to his enemies or others who insult him. Relationships *Aurora and Tristan (Siblings) *Lucien and Tristan (Enemies) *Elijah and Tristan (His first sired vampire/Enemies) Appearances The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Flashback) *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Lette'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Mentioned) *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''Dead Angels'' (Flashback) *''Heart-Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Mentioned) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Mentioned) ---- The Vampire Diaries Season Six *''It's a Terrible Life'' (Hallucination) *''Nightmares'' (Hallucination) *''Subliminal'' *''Consequences'' *''Zero'' (Flashback) * * * * * * The Vampire Diaries Season Seven *TBA Trivia *He is the oldest vampire of Elijah's sire line. **Tristan is the youngest member of the Trinity as both Lucien and Aurora where turned before him. *Tristan is bisexual. *In the 11th century Elijah compelled Tristan to believe that he was Elijah and then told him to run in the fear of Mikael along with Aurora and Lucien who believed they were Rebekah and Niklaus respectively. *Tristan, Aurora and Lucien swore vengeance against the Mikaelson family and spend centuries looking for weapons that would kill them until the truth about the sirelines were revealed, thus forcing them to incapacitate the Originals instead so they wouldn't die themselves. *Tristan's name is similar to the Game of Thrones' character Trystane Martell. *Tristan is a handsome and mysterious vampire who has a long and complicated history with the Originals. Both charming and worldly, a man born into such wealth and power that he carries with him the cool assurance of his own superiority. With those he loves, he can be equal parts warm and caring, obsessive and co-dependent. But with his enemies, he is cruel and completely merciless. *Tristan has many similarities to his sire, Elijah, including his sense of style and that he carries a handkerchief in order to clean up any blood that stains their hands. Being compelled to believe he was Elijah for a century may have permanently altered his personality to be similar to Elijah's. *He is skilled in swordplay. *Tristan's devotion to his sister, Aurora de Martel is described as 'absolutely pathological' and 'dangerous' by Elijah. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists